


Hetalia Digimon Au

by The1animefreak



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, F/M, M/M, Multi, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Alfred and Arthur go to summer school and go to the computer lab where they are transported to the Digital world, While there they find other kids as well however they are from all different countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Digimon Au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladycrusader101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladycrusader101).



> I thought the hetalia fandom needed a digimon Asakiku au. well here it is.

It was a hot and smoggy day, the sun was beating down hard on the two teens walking on the sidewalk. The sounds of tourism and restaurants echoed in the small town. Arthur found himself slightly irritated by not only the crowd but the annoying squeals of girls. He didn't even care why they were doing it but it was just the fact they thought shouting in a frequency only dogs should hear in public was acceptable. "Arthur geez watch it" Alfred said annoyed at Arthur for giving him yet another flat tire (for those who don't know what that is it is pretty much when someone steps on the back part of your shoe and it folds or gets crunched up and it feels weird for the wearer of the shoe). "Sorry I guess i'm just a bit irritated that a certain twat that begged and begged me to go with him to summer classes cause he couldn't pass geometry" Arthur said taking a drink of water. "Come on dude you said you would help me....please big brother" Alfred said leaning on Arthur. Arthur just sighed at his younger sibling even though hes not that much older than the blue eyed blond. "Alfred your not a little kid anymore that's not gonna coax me into enjoying this." Arthur said rolling his eyes. He looked at Alfreds pouting face and he couldn't help but see little 4 year old Alfie doing the same thing all those years ago. "Bloody hell...." Arthur said defeated. "YEAH! Lets do this thing Dude!" Alfred said smiling at his victory. "I don't know what your so excited about its school" Arthur said opening a can of iced tea. Alfred blushed slightly and just turned away from the older male. "Arthur noticed his strange reaction then it hit him, "OOOHHH ALFREDDD~~~" Arthur said smirking. Just then a chill ran down Alfred's spine. "Hey bro whatever your thinking cut it out now. "Alfred said throwing his can of soda into the recycling bin. "You want to see that cute Canadian exchange student, don't you?" Arthur said walking in the school gates. "W-what?! Your crazy dude besides this is summer school why would he be here??" Alfred said now red in the face. "Don't play dumb you prick everyone knew that Matthew would be a tutor for geometry" Arthur said snickering. Before Alfred could reply he heard a male cry out from upstairs. "W-what the- "Alfred said turning to Arthur. Arthur responded by running up the stairs as fast as he could Alfred quickly following. "Which room did you think it came from??"Alfred said looking down the empty high school hallway. "I haven't the slightest idea" Arthur said starting to walk down the hallway. Then Arthur noticed a bright light coming from one of the rooms. "Hey Alfred take a look at this" Arthur said a bit weirded out by bright light in the middle of the day. "Well we better check this out i suppose.." Arthur said opening the door. There was only a whoosh along with a feeling of falling after that the sound of a computer echoing in the distance then silence. Arthur and Alfred blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the short Prologue if you will, more will be up soon comment down below for any suggestions


End file.
